Sgt. Hilde Schmittendorf
Sgt. Hilde Schmittendorf is a psychopath in Dead Rising 3. She is the end boss of Chapter 3. Hilde works for General Hemlock as his chief of security and was sent to clean up Los Perdidos under his orders. She is first seen during a television broadcast with Hemlock, although she is not encountered until Chapter 3. Dead Rising 3 When Nick enters the police station, he hides behind the police car. He hears Hilde talking to a few soldiers regarding the security camera footage that he came to look for. A man carries his injured wife into the station and asks for help. Once Hilde confirms that there are no other survivors with the man, she orders the soldier to shoot the woman. After the injured woman has been shot in the head, Hilde snaps the man's neck. Nick comes out from hiding and tries to reason with Hilde, not believing that she could kill innocent civilians people so casually. She orders her soldiers to deal with Nick while she runs up to the third floor of the police station. Nick must chase Hilde to the third floor where he will finally confront her. After she is defeated, Nick will tackle her out of a window. He will land on top of Hilde with his face in her breasts, and will spit out the flash drive. Hilde dies from the fall. Battle Style *Hilde is armed with a rocket launcher and two Sgt. Pistols. While climbing the stairs to the third level of the police station, she will shoot rockets at Nick periodically. She will also shoot him with the rocket launcher during the boss battle, but not frequently. *She shoots at Nick constantly, and her bullets can break glass and other items that may give cover. Her bullets can stun Nick. *She will also throw flash grenades to stun and distract Nick. However, they also serve as Hilde's own vulnerability: The flash grenades can be thrown back at her before they detonate and upon successfully stuning her, she will be open for attacks and to being grabbed. *If she is stunned, she can be grabbed by pressing and . Mash or to repeatedly punch her in the stomach. Finally, a head bash can be performed by pressing . *She has two health bars. After her second one has been depleted to the half way point, she will call in reinforcements. *If Nick gets too close, she can kick him to the ground. *In Hildes grabbing quicktime event, she will attempt to shove Nicks face into her breasts. Quotes Cutscene Quotes "The information from the cameras, you have it, all of it? Give it to me. I want to put it somewhere safe. The last thing we need is evidence of our rescue." "We don't call it the 'little death' for nothing." "Observant one isn't he?"''' "Adorable. I do so love a hero wannabe." "Let's see if he stands up to the test or limps out at the end." "Get in here boys." ''Reinforcements enter ''"Let's make this a gang bang!" Battle initiates "Give him a break boys." More reinforcements are called when her health bar gets low. "Size doesn't matter, Big boy!" ''Line before she's pushed from the window. ''"That's not fair. I finished first!" ''Last words before death. Battle Quotes ''"Play nice!" "Fire in the hole." "Nasty boy!" "Ready baby?"''' "Blow me." Trivia *When she calls in reinforcements and they break through the windows, upon continuing the fight the windows are not broken. *Her outfit is similar to Poison and Crimson Viper from the Street Fighter series. *She has similarities with Jo Slade, both wear police uniforms and have relations with sexual statements, Jo kidnapping women and sexually assaulting them, and Sgt. Hilde saying several double entendres. *As a glitch, if you use the electrofire staff before the cutscenes, sometimes, Hilde will be on fire and/or surrounded by electricity in the cutscenes. This applies to other psychopaths as well, such as General Hemlock or Darlene. Gallery Hemlock and Hilde.png|General Hemlock and Hilde seen on the news broadcast. Hilde with Flashdrive.png|Hilde hides the flash drive in between her breasts. Hilde Snaps Neck.png|Hilde snaps a man's neck. Hilde with Guns.png|Hilde points her guns at Nick. Nick and Hilde.png|Hilde and Nick, face to face. Category:Dead Rising 3 Characters Category:Dead Rising 3 Psychopaths